The Samurai's daughter
by paula.isabel.121
Summary: Rima Echizen errupted as a genius. She rose up quickly but also disappeared in a flash after a horrifying incident w/c took her sport from her. But now after two years of healing, she finally tries to regain what was lost with the help of her brother Ryoma and many interested parties. NOTE: OC in reverse harem, find out her love interests :)
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

A/N: I originally posted this on wattpad under my name Duchess210 there but now I'm also posting it here. Hope people like it. I'm looking forward to your review to make the story better!

Also, this is somewhat revised and edited than in my wattpad version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING

*3rd person's POV (just for this 1st chappy:)

"They sure will be surprised." A girl chuckled in front of the Echizen's residence. She walked inside , not bothering to knock since it'll ruin the surprise. Nanako and Ryoma must already be at school so that only leaves two more people, she thought. Surely, as she peeked in the kitchen, she saw one and carefully she walked behind her and covered the woman's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she asked.

The woman who has her eyes covered gasped and was on the verge of tears. She turned around to see the sneaky girl and sure enough she was the person she thought and wants her to be.

"Rima! Oh, Rima! Why didn't you tell us you're coming home! We could've...oh! How I've missed you." Ringo sobbed because of happiness of seeing her daughter again.

"Aww, don't cry mom! I missed you too! Is dad at the temple?" Ringo wiped her tears.

"Yes go on. I'll make something for you."

Rima went to the temple and found her father sleeping on a bench with a magazine over his head. She walked silently, kneeled beside him and gently blew on his ear. Nanjirou jolted up instantly shivering from what Rima did. He looked around him and his eyes fell to the very beautiful face of his daughter.

"Rima?" he asked unsure.

" Hi dad." She smiled sweetly.

Nanjirou was in happy tears.

"Oh! My beautiful beautiful daughter! I've missed you so much! Look at how much you've grown! I'm in awe at how much you've changed!" Nanjirou recalled the last time he saw his daughter, it was a year ago. They visited her in Germany where she was having her rehabilitation and certainly she changed so much. Her hair now reached to her waist, they were a shade darker than Ryoma's. She had side bangs that framed her face perfectly and made her light gray eyes shine brilliantly.

"Why don't we go inside so we can catch up on things?" They went inside the house, shared tea and snacks which Ringo had prepared and chatted. She had told them that she was already good for discharge at the rehab center in Germany for almost a month ago...but she had decided to stay there and secretly make her plans for when she comes back. After a few hours, Rima decided to visit some of her old friends since she had already contacted her prospect school prior to her arrival and she's all ready to go the next day and also because Nanjirou had said that Ryoma won't be back until later.

AT RIKKAIDAI'S

"um, excuse me? Can you please tell me where the tennis club is?" she asked a random student which pointed her in the right direction.

"thanks." She said.

After walking a little, she started seeing courts and she luckily spotted the two people she was looking for immediately. She made her way to the bench where they were, talking.

"Gen-chan! Yuki!" she called and they quickly turned their heads from that name. Only one person called them that.

"Rima?" they both asked unsure.

"hope you didn't miss me very much?" Rima grinned while Sanada tried to suppress a blush. Yukimura smiled warmly.

"Of course we did." Yuki said.

"I missed you both too! And I heard that you had an operation Yuki, are you okay now? I mean really really okay?" Rima asked worried.

"Yes, I'm okay now Rima. Sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want to worry you." He smiled and patted Rima's head while she also returned the smile back.

"How about you gen-chan? How have you been? Did I miss any news on you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, nothing new and nothing to worry you about. So...are you back for good now?" Sanada said.

"Yepp. " she smiled happily.

"So that means that you're good to play again?" Yuki asked and Rima froze at the question. They noticed her reaction but waited for her to answer.

"Y-yeah I guess." She replied after somewhat recovering but Sanada didn't stand for this, he held Rima's right arm and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What's wrong Rima? Please tell me." He asked. Rima just looked at him for a while but then sighed and hugged Sanada burying her face and not noticing the blush that crept its way to his face.

"I've really missed you guys. I'm okay. I'm just afraid I guess, I mean I haven't held a racket since the accident so I'm not so sure about myself." She half smiled and Sanada patted her head.

"We-" Sanada started saying something but was interrupted by someone.

"Yo! Captain, Sanada-san who're you talking to?" a certain red head butted in feeling very high and energetic from all the cakes that he just ate. Rima turned around to face him and he instantly had hearts in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rima." She said with a small smile while holding out her hand for him to shake. He immediately held her hand and held it...

And held it...

And held it...

And held it...

Until Sanada coughed and he finally but reluctantly released her hand.

"I'm Bunta Marui by the way."

"Jackal Kuwahara." A bald dark-skinned man said from behind and Marui jumped a little not noticing his partner's presence.

"Hey! don't go appearing out of nowhere man!" Marui complained.

"I didn't, we went here together remember?" he explained.

"Oh right...we did.., sorry my bad." Marui laughed and the rest just sweat dropped at him.

"You can be so forgetful sometimes Marui. That's not very pleasant." Someone said from a corner and this time, they all jumped from the sudden remark and looked at Yanagi who managed to walk to them without them noticing.

"I'm Yanagi Renji." He held out his hand for Rima to shake.

"Nice to meet you Yanagi-kun. I'm Rima Echizen." Rima said with a sweet smile as they shook hands.

"Echizen? Are you related to Ryoma Echizen?" Yanagi asked and Rima smiled at him.

"Yeah, he's my-"

"Is there a meeting?" a guy with glasses asked and everyone turned to look at him.

"No. We just have a visitor." Kuwahara explained for everyone.

"Visitor?" a white haired guy asked as he reached his team.

"Must be a reporter trying to cover us." A seaweed haired guy butted in.

"I'm afraid I'm in no way a reporter." Rima said with a small smile.

"I'm Rima Echizen, and yes Ryoma's my brother." Rima introduced herself.

The white haired man shoved his two other teammates to introduce his self first.

"I didn't know that chibi freshman had such a beautiful sister. I'm Niou Masaharu by the way."

"Don't mind him, he's no one important. I'm Kirihaya Akaya, the future captain and no. 1 player of this team." The seaweed haired guy announced with pride and confidence while the others just sweat dropped at him and Rima chuckled a bit.

"I hope you don't mind their stupidity. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi." A guy wearing glasses said.

"Who're you calling stupid?!" Kirihara complained but no one gave him attention as Yukimura started giving directions for their training

Meanwhile at Echizen's Residence...

"Tadaima" Ryoma called. Nanjirou silently snickered at the plan he thought of earlier.

"Ryoma! Com'ere! I got something for you." He said.

Ryoma went to the dining table where his father was sitting and Nanjirou gave him a small box. Ryoma took it and his eyes widened. It says 'To Ryoma; From: Rima'

"She dropped that earlier for you." Ryoma stared at his father. 'dropped he said' Ryoma thought.

"Dropped?" he finally voiced out.

"Yeah well she was on her way to a hospital somewhere in Japan...I forgot the name. She also went by your school but said you weren't there." Nanjirou said innocently but is actually laughing his ass off inside. He knows how much Ryoma cares for Rima. And he really enjoys messing with Ryoma like this.

Ryoma replayed that in his head over and over again.

"She asked me to give that to you a while ago. Actually she just left about a couple of minutes before you arrived. She waited for a while longer because she couldn't find you but she'd miss the last trip so she went on ahead. Bad luck eh Ryoma?" Nanjirou continued teasing and Ryoma just stared at him for a few more seconds until realization finally flickered on his face and he dashed out of the house immediately trying to catch up to Rima while Nanjirou was laughing his ass off at the house, this time, literally.

"What's so funny dad?" Rima asked. Nanjirou stopped laughing and looked at Rima. Then, laughed even harder if that was even possible. He was now holding his stomach with one hand while banging the other one in the table laughing and muttering "he really has bad luck."

"You're starting to freak me out dad. What are you laughing about? And who has bad luck?" Rima asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing, I just remembered something very funny." Nanjirou managed to say in between laughs. Rima sighed and went to the kitchen thinking her father finally lost it. She started cooking their favorite dishes as she promised her mom she'd cook tonight for them.

After cooking and setting the table, she looked at the clock which said seven thirty.

"Isn't Ryoma a bit late now? I wonder where he is." Rima asked to her parents who were now at their seats at the dining table.

"Who knows? Maybe he's out with his club celebrating or something, he does that a lot. Let's just eat, we can't let the food sit there and get cold." Nanjirou answered

"How about Nanako-san?" Rima asked her mom this time.

"Oh, that's right. She called earlier to tell me that she's sleeping at a friend's house to finish a report they're working on. I've told her that you're back and she said congratulations for finally getting well." Ringo said. Rima smiled at her mom.

"Ok!..now then..Itadakimasu!" Nanjirou shouted enthusiastically and started eating.

After two hours...

"Tell Ryoma his food is on the table if he's hungry ok?" Rima said while towel drying her hair as she went upstairs. She's a bit worried that Ryoma's not yet home. They've already finished dinner and she had already taken a bath but he's still not home.

The door opened and closed with little sound but Nanjirou was able to hear it and he was grinning like an idiot when he saw how gloomy Ryoma looked like. Well he can't blame him since he hasn't seen his sister in about a year and he just missed a chance that rarely passes by. Well he thought he did. Nanjirou thought. Ryoma looked at his father briefly and continued to walk to his room.

"Aren't you eating?" his father asked.

"Not hungry." He said glumly but then his stomach growled really loudly and he sighed while his father snickered quietly. He had run a long way and not found Rima, he felt pissed at his self so he tried to cool off a little and just walked around.

He sat on the table not really wanting to eat but his stomach doesn't agree so he'll eat anyway. He looked at the food. They were his favorites. Especially that one dish, but he hates red peppers so he started sorting the food to get the peppers out but to his surprise he found none. 'That's odd' he thought. 'Mom doesn't take the peppers out since it's a lot of work and she wants me to eat it...But oh well, maybe she's just being nice' he thought. Then he started eating and froze.

"This isn't mom's cooking." He muttered then immediately stands up and hurried upstairs to Rima's room. He opened the door...and found...

Nothing.

He sighed and felt disappointed once again. He started heading to his room, not feeling hungry anymore but when he opened the door, he froze.

"Ri...ma" he mumbled. There was Rima, in his room sweetly playing with karupin in her arms. She looked at Ryoma.

"Ryoma! Where've you been? I was starting to get worried you know! Do you always go home this late?" she scolded. Ryoma just stared for a few more seconds trying to take in what's happening then he finally went inside and made his way to Rima. She grinned at him.

"Missed me?" she teasingly asked but opened her arms for Ryoma and he hugged her.

"You know, this lessens your coolness." She teased but Ryoma didn't care. He was always like this around Rima, gentle and caring that you'd think he was the elder one protecting the younger sibling.

"I thought you were supposed to go to a hospital?" he asked Rima.

"Hospital? Why would I?" she said.

"Dad said-" he started then realized what his father did and Rima started laughing.

"Curse that old man." He muttered and Rima patted his head.

"I've really missed you." Rima said.

"Welcome back... Onee-san"

NEXT DAY...

"Ohayo." Rima greeted while sitting down at the table for breakfast still wearing pajamas.

"Rima, shouldn't you have left a while ago? I don't want you late on you first day." Nanjirou said.

"We'll go together. She won't be late, Seigaku's not so far away." Ryoma butted in.

"No she won't. By the way Rima, here's your uniform. Hyotei was a bit hesitant about accepting a student in the middle of the year but they accepted nonetheless." Nanjirou said and Ryoma quickly dropped his chopsticks at what his father said.

"Hyotei? What about Seigaku?!" he said while glaring at his father.

"They didn't accept." Nanjirou said not bothered by Ryoma's growing temper but was really enjoying his little show. Ryoma's very protective of Rima so he'd want them in the same school.

"Did you really try? Hyotei's too far!" Ryoma shouted at him but Nanjirou just ignored him and gave Rima a paper bag.

"Here, put it on quickly so you won't be late." He smiled at her.

If looks could kill, Nanjirou would be dead by now.

'Rima can't go to Hyotei. She 's going to Seigaku with me.' Ryoma thought as he glared daggers at his father.

"Shall we get going then?" Rima asked and as Ryoma turned to look at his sister, his jaw dropped and was about to clobber his father if he hasn't already left his seat and was hugging Rima.

"Doesn't she look stunning Ryoma?" he asked innocently and a vein bulged in Ryoma's forehead.

"Since when did that became Hyotei's uniform?" he asked annoyed.

"Hyotei?...oh! did I said that. Sorry, my bad. It was Hyotei who didn't accept, must've confused them." Nanjirou laughed and went away.

"Goodluck on your first day Rima!" he said as he went to the temple.

"I'm gonna get you for this old man." Ryoma mumbled. Rima sighed inside and thought 'Nothing ever changes. Still the same as ever.' But also mentally smiled at that.

"Sorry for going with dad's joke. The uniform must have been made when I went out so he thought of teasing you but I honeatly never applied to other schools other than Seigaku." Rima said a bit apologetic to her brother.

"It seems that you've already been discharge for a while now to make all these plans. Why didn't you tell us?" Ryoma said, feeling a bit offended by his sister's secrecy.

"Just wanted to surprise everyone..." Rima said with a cheeky grin.

"So..nee-chan, is your arm fully healed now?" Ryoma asked as they walk to school and Rima's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yeah." She answered.

"Then you'll start playing again, right?" he said and Rima looked away.

"I-"

"Yo Echizen!" She started but was cut off by a certain someone riding a bicycle but then he noticed the girl walking with Ryoma and he slammed into a post distractedly.

"Are you okay Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked. Momo immediately stood up.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"A friend of yours Ryoma?" Rima asked. Momo looked at her and blushed.

"Yeah. He's on the tennis club."

"H-hello, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi." Momo said nervously and Rima smiled at him warmly.

"Nice to meet you Momoshiro-kun, I'm Rima Echizen, Ryoma's older sister."

"Eh? You have a sister Echizen?" he asked Ryoma.

"She just introduced herself didn't she?" Ryoma replied cooly.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Never came up."

"Come on Ryoma, Momoshiro-kun. We're gonna be late if we just stand here."

"I go by Momo-chan. Just call me that, ok?" momo said with a blushed and Rima grinned at him.

"Then just call me Rima, ok? It'll be confusing if you also call me Echizen."

"Let's go already." Ryoma pulled Rima annoyed of being left out.

AT SCHOOL

"See you later, Ryoma. Momo." They went off to their respective classrooms. Rima stood outside her room. She was a few minutes late since she stopped by the principal's office. She knocked and the sensei opened the door expecting the new student.

"Everyone listen up! We have a new student." He motioned for Rima to now enter. All eyes are on her, as they take in her features.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Rima Echizen. Please to meet you."

A hand shot in the air.

"Yes Kikumaru?" the sensei asked.

"Are you related to Ryoma Echizen?" he asked Rima and she smiled at him.

"Yes. He's my younger brother." She replied.

"Ehh? Really?" he said loudly and Rima chuckled.

"Now, now save the questioning later. Rima you can sit on that vacant seat beside Fuji." The sensei directed and Rima went to sit beside the brown haired guy.

"You're really o'chibi's sister? I can't believe it!" Kikumaru said as he's in the seat in front of Fuji.

"How come you only showed up now?" he added.

"I just got back from Germany." Rima said.

"Really? Anyway, you look a lot more sociable than o'chibi!...really!" he chatted on.

"Eiji..." Fuji tried to gain his attention.

"Mr. Kikumaru! Please refrain from chatting during class!"

"Hai!"

*LUNCH BREAK

Fuji and Kikumaru had their desks next to Rima's so they could eat lunch together, much to the envy of the other guys.

"So, do you play tennis too?" Eiji asked her.

"Yeah, before." She said.

"Before?" Fuji questioned.

"I had an accident."

"Is that why you're in germany?"

'this guy's quick.' Rima thought of Fuji.

"Yes."

"So you're ok now?" Eiji asked.

"Yes."

"Then you can play now right?" he continued.

"Y-yeah." Rima replied.

"How long have you stopped playing?" Fuji asked.

"Um, about two years I guess."

"Eh? Really?" Eiji asked.

"You must've had a very serious injury." Fuji noted.

"Anyway, you gotta meet the others! I'm sure Oishi and the team would be surprised to know that o'chibi has a sister!" Eiji said excitedly.

"I wonder if Inui has any data about you." Fuji added.

"Inui?" Rima asked.

"He's like the data treasurer of the team." Fuji explained.

"Yeah! And if he ever offers you any drink, don't accept! Ahh, how terrible that last one..." Eiji babbles on with a pale complexion at the remembrance.

"Uh, I don't quite get it." Rima turned to Fuji.

"It's called Inui juice although there are many variants. You have to be careful cause some of them really taste deadly. Especially...Aozu." Then Fuji's face became very serious at the thought of that drink. It was the only one that affected him and since then, he's hated and has been very wary of Inui's concoction. Rima noticed this and made a mental note of being careful around this Inui person.

AFTER CLASS

Eiji invited Rima to their club to meet the others and when they arrived, everyone was already their except for Tezuka.

"Oy!" Eiji called excitedly as he dragged Rima behind him.

Everyone turned to see the red head and the girl with him as they stopped. Fuji, catching up a second later.

"Guess who this is?" Eiji asked excitedly and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey Rima!" Momo called.

"Eh? Momo you already know her?" Eiji pouted.

"Yeah, well I bumped to Ryoma and her earlier this morning." Momo said as he scratched the back of his head while everyone just stood there not having a clue of what's happening.

"Um, Eiji? Who is she?" Oishi finally asked for everyone to know. Rima stepped forward.

"I'm Rima Echizen. Ryoma's older sister. Nice to meet you all." She said.

Everyone who didn't know her turned their heads to Ryoma, then back at Rima. They repeated the process for a few times until the information finally sank in.

"You have a sister Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"She just introduced herself didn't she?" Ryoma replied cooly.

"This is a new data." Inui mumbled as he started writing something in that notebook of his.

"Fssshhh." Kaido said.

After everyone finally got past the introductions, Tezuka showed up.

"What is all this commotion about?" he asked everyone and when they all turned, he quickly spotted Rima.

"Rima?" he asked.

"Hi Tezuka." She waved and smiled sweetly.

"Eh? You know Tezuka-buchou too Rima-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Um yeah. Remember I just got back from Germany?"

"And Tezuka also went went into the same rehabilitation center." Fuji finished.

"Fuji you knew?" Eiji asked Fuji.

"I just kinda figured it out." Then he turned to Rima.

"Am I wrong?" he asked Rima and she smiled.

"No you're not. You're really quick Fuji."

"Rima are you..." Tezuka started.

"I'm back for good. Now, are we just going to talk here and forget about you club activities?" she said to redirect every ones attention.

As everyone continues to practice, Rima goes off to find something to drink. Inui had offered something like Special golden power remix juice but she declined remembering what Eiji had said.

"How have you been?" someone asked her and she turned around.

"Tezuka." She acknowledged.

"Have you really recovered now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Took long enough though." She half smiled

"So..you'll start playing again now?" Rima sighed at this.

"People keep asking me that."

"And I'm sure you keep avoiding them."

Tezuka knows her well. They had been friends during his stay at Germany. He knows about the accident and she knows how he got injured.

"You know I can play, I even beat you right?" She said smiling a little.

Tezuka moved closer and held her left hand.

"I know, but just because you can play well with your right doesn't mean you would ignore your left. You've worked hard for so long Rima." He said.

"So they really know each other. They seem quite close; do you think something's going on between them?" Oishi whispered to Kawamura, Eiji and Fuji. They had seen Rima and Tezuka talking so they decided to hide and watch.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kawamura said.

"Oh look! He's holding her hand! Buchou's acting really fast." Eiji commented.

"Guys, what are you-" Inui said while trying to look at what the others are doing but was cut off when Eiji put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" he said and Inui gave him a confused look. Finally, he moved quietly and saw what they were watching. Almost instantly, he held up his notebook and began writing while mumbling "New data"

Incidentally, Ryoma was gonna walk by but Eiji, being fast and having great reflexes pulled him into their corner. Ryoma looked at him annoyingly and questioningly so he pointed towards Tezuka and Rima. When he saw them holding hands, he made a face and started going towards them but was stopped again by his teammates.

"You'll uncover us!" Oishi said.

"O'chibi you baka! We'll get punished if Buchou discovers us!" Eiji said.

Just then, Tezuka and Rima left. Ryoma looked at everyone with an annoyed expression and walked off.

"What a protective little brother. I hadn't expected that from Echizen" Fuji said.

"Wonder how he'll cope. Rima's the type to be swarmed by guys, being nice and very pretty." Kawamura added.

"We'll see for ourselves then." Inui said.


	2. Chapter 2: New Acquaintances

**Kei, so I edited this after DarknessDecendes' review...I was somehow reluctant since whenever I type and upload something here, it errors and I have to retype**

**again but i decided to do so. Honestly, this site gives me a headache. I do hope**

**that I fixed up enough? I don' wanna edit anymore-.) Lol.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: NEW ACQUAINTANCES

RIMA'S POV

''Is she awake yet?'' i heard Ryoma ask someone in the dining room. I giggled silently as i was making my way downstairs to the kitchen. No one dares to enter my room since i'm really grouchy when i wake up. I'm trying to improve but to no avail. My dad was the first one to discover my morning mood a few years back and he ended up being scared of going to my room ever since. I laughed a bit as i remembered how he looked.

''What are you laughing about?'' Ryoma asks.

''Oh ohayo Ryoma. Nothing, i just remembered something funny.'' i replied.

''I'm going to school today, wanna come?'' he asked.

''Club?'' i asked him.

''Yeah.''

''I'll pass.'' i said and he made a face.

''You goin' somewhere?'' he asked.

''Hmm. .not really.'' i said feeling bored.

''see you later then.'' he said then left.

I sat down and ate breakfast while thinking of what i wanted to do today then a thought crossed my mind, tennis. I love tennis but after the accident and my two years treatment, i couldn't play like i used to. I sighed, got up and washed my plate. Maybe i'll just go for a walk.

After a few minutes, i ended up on a street tennis court.

''I have some matters to attend to, see you guys tomorrow. Ikzo Kabaji.''

''Osu.'' i heard some people say, one was an arrogant but elegant looking guy with silver hair and one who i think is Kabaji looks like a middle aged man in a junior high tennis club uniform. After they left, i observed the place and they're the only ones here.

''Are you looking for someone?'' i turned and looked at the person who spoke. It was a guy with brown hair and blue cap and beside him was a shy looking guy with light silver hair.

''Um, no i was just walking around and i ended up here.'' i said.

''You're not with someone?'' the guy with cap asked.

''Yupp. I'm by myself.''

''Then why don't you come with us and meet the team, by the way, i'm Ryo Shishido and this guy right here is Choutaro Ootori.'' he said while motioning to his shy friend.

''hi.'' he smile at me and i smiled back.

''Nice to meet you both, i'm Rima Echizen.''

''Echizen?''Ootori asked, surprised.

''Are you related to Ryoma Echizen?'' Shishido asked.

''Yeah. He's my little brother.''

''Really?'' Ootori asked.

''Yupp.'' I smiled.

''Wow, that's a surprise. You seem a lot nicer that him.'' Shishido noted. I laughed a bit.

''Ryoma can be nice. .he just chooses not to.'' i said and they laughed too. I looked at their team mates and we seemed to caught their attention because they were looking at us with curious faces.

''Seems like we got your team's attention.'' i stated and they looked at them.

''Can we just call you Rima? Echizen will be like calling your brother.'' Choutarou asked shyly.

''Sure no problem.''

''Come on then, we'll introduce you to the team.'' Shishido said.

We went over to their team and they were all staring at me.

''Hey guys! This is Rima. Echizen's older sister.'' Shishido introduced as we reached them.

''Echizen? Ryoma Echizen?'' a guy with glasses and blue hair asked and i nodded.

''Oh! That chibi?'' a guy with red hair and short stature noted.

''Like you have the right to say that.'' Shishido butted in.

''What did you say?!'' the red head fumed.

''Just stating facts Gakuto.'' Shishido said nonchalantly and they continued arguing.

''Seems like Ryoma's pretty known around huh?'' i stated.

''We remember names of strong players. I'm Yuushi Oshitari by the way.'' the blue haired guy said as he held out a hand for me to shake which i did then a hand appeared beside ours, signaling for me to shake his next.

''Wakashi Hiyoshi.'' he said as i took his hand.

''Hey! I was gonna introduce myself first!'' the red head complained. I just simply held my hand out and smiled.

''Mukahi Gakuto.'' as he introduced his self i noticed a guy with orange hair sit-up and rub his eyes. He looked around and when his eyes stopped at me, he blinked a few times then quickly went in front of me, shoved Gakuto to the side and held my hand shaking it with too much energy.

''Hi! I'm Jirou Akutagawa! Wow, you look really pretty!'' i laughed a bit.

''It's nice to meet you. Thanks, i'm Rima.'' he somehow remind me of Marui from Rikkaidai.

''Do you also play Tennis Rima?'' Shishido asked.

''Um yes. Before.'' i said.

''Before?'' Oshitari asked.

''Yes, well you see i had an accident and i went under medical treatment for two years.''

''Two years? That's so long!'' Gakuto said.

''Yes, well i had a really serious injury so i had to stop playing.''

''Are you ok now?'' Choutarou asked.

''Yes. I just got back four days ago.'' i answered.

''Have you tried playing again?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Well, we play lightly at the rehabilitation center as exercise.'' i said.

''Why don't we play then!'' Jirou said excitedly.

''Um. .i don't know.'' i said nervously.

''Come on, we'll just play for fun. It'll be a good practice for you after all you've been through.'' Oshitari said. I sighed.

''Okay, i give in. But speaking of playing, does this court really don't get much players? Cause i don't see anyone other that you guys.'' i asked.

''Well, it's usually crowded here but our team beat everyone earlier and our captain asked them to leave the place as penalty so we basically have the place for today.'' Oshitari explained.

''What's the name of your school? I forgot to ask.'' i said.

''We're from Hyotei. I assume you also go to Seigaku like your brother?'' Oshitari said.

''Yup. And your captain, is he the guy with silver hair and a mole under his eye?'' i asked.

''Yeah, do you know Atobe?'' Shishido asked.

''No, i just caught sight of him before he left with the big man earlier.'' i said.

''Oh, come on then. Let's start playing. You can borrow the racket that you feel most comfortable with, everyone has a spare.'' Shishido said.

''Here! Try mine!'' Jirou said while handing me his racket excitedly. It was too light for me so i gave it back with a polite smile. It tried everyone's and i chose Hiyoshi's. Jirou didn't seem very happy that i didn't pick his racket but he cheered up again as he was my first rally partner.

''Yosh! Iko Rima-chan!'' Jirou called from the other side of the court, getting ready to serve. I gripped the racket in my right hand and started to focus. They don't know so it's ok. I heard a smashing sound and saw a ball pass on my right. I didn't move. I waited for him to serve two more, just observing him. Then i decided, he must be a volley specialist. After contemplating for a while, i decided for an attack and i'm pretty much sure that he'll like what i'm gonna do . It was something i saw during my visit at Rikkaidai's.

He served once more and this time i returned the ball. He moved forward, ready to return the ball but the it hit the net, rolled across and dropped to his side of the court. Jirou had his mouth open and his eyes wide.

''T-that.'' he started.

''T-t-t-that's Marui's move! Tight rope walking! How come you know it Rima-chan?'' He asked excitedly. He seemed like a fan boy of Marui.

''Um, he kinda taught it to me when i visited Rikkaidai?" i said and his eyes sparkled at the mention of me knowing Marui.

''Shall we continue playing then?'' i said and we finally continued.

We played two matches and i won with 2-1 being our score.

''If you didn't tell us that you stopped playing, i wouldn't believe that you had an accident. You play well.'' Oshitari noted and i smile a bit at him.

I kept playing with Hyotei til we were all tired. I learned that Gakuto was like Kikumaru with his acrobatic play, Choutarou has a very strong serve and Oshitari can do the 'Higuma Otoshi' of Fuji. I played doubles with Hiyoshi but we were beaten by Shishido and Choutarou.

''Why don't we go somewhere and eat?''Oshitari suggested after a while of resting.

''That'll be nice.'' Choutarou noted.

''Is it okay with you Rima, or do you have somewhere else you need to go to?'' Shishido asked.

''No. It's okay with me.'' i said.

''Let's go then!'' Jirou said grabbing my hand and running to who knows where.

We went to a cafe , ate and chatted for a few more hours then went home.

ECHIZEN'S RESIDENCE

''Tadaima!'' i called from the porch. I walked inside and saw dad sitting in a corner probably reading porn, he looked up from what he's reading and grinned at me.

''Okairi my Rima-hime sama!'' i grinned back at him.

''Is Ryoma-sama back yet, Oto-sama?'' just then Ryoma entered the living room.

''Tadaima.'' he said.

''Ooh! Okairinasai Ryoma-sama!'' my father called in a very teasing and sarcastic tone and i had to laugh at that. My father's too playful sometimes.

''Okairi Ryoma.'' i greeted cutting off my father's childish games.

NEXT DAY

''You have club again?'' i said as i saw Ryoma in his regular's uniform.

''Yeah. Wanna come?'' he asked.

''Yada. No way am i going to school on a sunday!''

''It's tennis. Not studying.'' Ryoma said.

''School's still school.'' i said and waved goodbye as he went out.

''Rima! Follow me, we need to talk.'' my father said in a somewhat serious tone. I followed and we ended up in the tennis court he built by the temple. I sighed. I knew this would come.

''I need to see how you're doing.'' he said as he passed me a racket.

''You might be disapointed.'' i said.

''Crack the shell Rima.'' was all he said as he served the ball without notice and hesitation the next second. I was taken aback with his speed but I was able to return it nonetheless.

"What...is that?" He asked and for a moment, I got confused since I just returned the ball back normally. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What is what?" I asked him then suddenly, I realized what he was talking about. I raised my right hand which is currently holding my racket securely and let out a sigh.

"This is...what I can do for now. It seems that the incident left me more than just two years worth of rehabilitation." I stated with a bitter smile. He sighed after a moment and then we continued playing without another word.

''You've got a lot of work to do Rima.'' my dad said after our little match.

''Yeah. I know.'' i said weakly.

''Just because you can play well with your right doesn't mean that you'll have to abandon your dominant hand. What was the point of getting treatment if you're just gonna waste it? Think about that Rima and get well.'' he said.

''You know what dad? You always tend to be very vocal with me than with Ryoma.'' i said half smiling and he laughed a bit.

''Of course! I wouldn't want my princess to have a hard time would i?'' i chuckled at him.

''See you later then.'' i said as i left.

I decided to go out and walk around. I visited a few stores but then ended up in the street tennis courts once again. When i got there, i saw many players which probably are from different schools.

''Hi.'' someone said from behind. I turned and saw a cute girl around the same height as Ryoma if not taller. She has hazel short hair and slender figure.

''I haven't seen you around here. Are you looking for someone?'' she asked and i somehow felt like this was a repeat of yesterday.

''Um no, i was just looking around.'' i said.

''Is that so. I'm Ann Tachibana by the way.'' she said offering her hand which i shook.

''Nice to meet you Ann. I'm Rima Echizen.'' i said shaking her hand.

''Echizen? Are you related to Ryoma Echizen?'' she asked.

''Yes. Well he's my little brother.'' i said and she looked surprised.

''Ryoma really seems to be popular around huh.'' i noted and Ann chuckled.

''Yeah, well he tends to show-off sometimes.'' she said and i laughed.

''And he's doing well at that i suppose?'' i asked and she chuckled.

''He does.'' she replied.

''Ann-chan!'' a guy with brown hair that covers one of his eyes called.

''Oh, hi Kamio, Shinji. Are you here to play?'' she asked.

''Yeah.'' the brown dude said.

''By the way guys, this is Rima. Rima this is Kamio and Shinji. She's Ryoma's older sister.'' she said and as usual they were surprised to know that Ryoma has a sister.

"I never thought that chibi has a sister.'' the guy with indigo hair named Shinji muttered.

''You seem different than him though you do look a bit alike.'' Kamio said.

''Yeah, she seems nice.'' Shinji muttered again.

''Just ignore Shinji, he's like that all the time. Mutters to himself.'' Ann whispered to me.

''Onii-chan!'' she then called to a black haired guy with a mole on the forehead.

''Oh, i see a few of the team are here.'' he noted.

''Team?'' i finally asked.

''Oh yeah, i forgot to mention that we all go to Fudoumine and they are some of the memberes of the school's tennis club.'' she explained.

''I'm the captain of the team, Kippei Tachibana. You are?'' he asked as he held his hand for me to shake.

''I'm Rima Echizen, nice to meet you.'' i smiled.

''A relative of Ryoma Echizen, i suppose?'' he asked.

''Yeah, he's her little brother.'' Ann answered for me.

''And i assume that you also play tennis?'' Kippei asked and i smiled.

''Yes.''

''Care for a match?'' he asked.

''Um. Hello? We're like still here?'' Kamio butted in, looking annoyed that they were being ignored. Kippei shot him a look and he went quiet.

''You can all play doubles. Onii-chan and Rima versus Kamio and Shinji.'' Ann suggested.

''Seems fine with me.'' i said

''Kamio again.'' Shinji muttered but Kamio heard him and they started arguing.

Kippei sighed.

''Shall we go somewhere else?'' he offered and he, ann and i went off leaving the fighting Kamio and Shinji.

We ended up at a restaurant and ate and chatted for a while. Then we just hung around and looked around for a while. I like Kippei and Ann. They were nice. Kippei is stern but kind and Ann is sweet and energetic, i think i'll like to hang around them a bit more.

''Thank you so much Ann, Kippei-san'' i said as we were parting ways.

''Hope you had a nice time. See ya Rima!'' Ann said.

''Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?'' Kippei asked concerned. I smiled at him.

''You're really like an older brother i want to have but never did. I can manage, don't worry. I had a nice time. See you soon. Take care!'' i said and i noticed Kippei blush.

''Bye!'' Ann waved.

ECHIZEN'S RESIDENCE

''Where'd you go? I thought you said you weren't going out?'' Ryoma asked as i got home.

''Just went around town and met new friends.'' i said.

''Friends?'' he asked.

''Yupp. Friends Ryoma. Now stop with the interrogation, you're not dad.'' i said and he made a face then walked off.

''Hey Rima, you got a letter.'' dad said as he gave it to me. I opened it.

''Junior team world cup.'' i mumbled.


	3. Rima's profile and trivias

**Yeah, sorry It's not a chapter but I had so much fun reading other prince of tennis character profiles that I decided to do one for my OC...we all gotta know the protagonist better right? Hope you like It!**

* * *

RIMA ECHIZEN PROFILE:

Name: Echizen, Rima

Age: 14

Birth date: December 30

Blood type: O

Height: 166cm

Weight: 47kg.

Class: 3-6

Racket: left: Wilson Blade 93

right: Head Youtek Graphene Instinct MP

Favorite subject: Home economics (cooking)

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Takoyaki, Roast beef and Mashed potatoes

Favorite music: Classicals...because it's very soothing

Date spot she wants: In some exotic island or somewhere exciting

Does to allowance: Saves for future or emergency use

Preferred type: Very masculine and dependable

Skill outside of tennis: Archery, cooking and playing piano

TRIVIAS:

●She is fascinated with Fuji's Hakugei

●She doesn't know who Kamenyaiba is.

●She's never caught a cold before.

●She does not like coffee.

●Her first kiss was Ryota. (Ryota is introduced in chap. 3. The kiss will be narrated in future chapter.)

●Apparently, she is a DEMON LORD in her room during mornings according to Ryoma.

●She's very good at memorizing, especially numbers.

●She thought Tezuka was a new employee at the rehabilitation center when they first met.

●Her first crush was Genichirou Sanada when she saw him practicing Kendo seriously at the age of 8.

●She likes Kaido's good manners when eating. (what can she do? She's a cook.)

●She does not believe Kabaji's age.

●She thinks Mizuki of St. Rudolph is creepy.


	4. Chapter 3: Junior Team World Cup

A/N: Yo everyone! sorry for the very long wait but here it is as promised :) enjoy reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!

disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

Chapter 3: Junior Team World Cup

"Junior team world cup?" My father asked me and I nodded my head at him.

"I've never heard of it...have you?" I told him as I handed him the letter.

"Not exactly, I've recently heard that there's a collaboration between the men and women's tennis association but I thought it was for pros." He said as he scanned the letter, grinning at me seconds later.

"So my daughter is being recruited by Team America huh...how cheeky of them." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and snatched the letter back to read it again but my cellphone suddenly rang, preventing me from doing so.

"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the caller id.

"Hey Rima!, it's me. Did you get it yet?" A familiar voice said rather excitedly.

"Ryouta?" I asked unsure then checked the caller id. I sighed, it's him all right.

"The one and only. So did you get the letter yet?" He asked again.

"You mean the invitation?" I asked , unsure of what he's talking about.

"Yeah that's the one! So, are you accepting? You're accepting right? We can finally play together again! Oh man, I can't wait. I almost went to Japan when I heard the news that you've been discharged from Germany and is now living with your parents in Japan but then the selections came up...Oh! And I've even forgot to call until now...Uh, yeah anyway... I want to say Congratulations on getting well! I'm sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?,., I'm just excited. I mean I haven't..." he started rambling on and on so I hung up on him.

''Who was that?'' dad asked but before i could answer, my phone rang again. I carefully picked up and placed the phone a few inches away from my ear.

''Rima! did yo-'' Ryouta shouted. I sighed and hung up on him again.

''I think i have an idea who it is.'' dad said with an amused expression as i continued to drop incoming phone calls from Ryouta.

''Yeah. It's definitely him. You can just turn your cell off if you're not gonna answer anyway. . .'' he said.

''Oh. Right.'' i realized, then did as my dad suggested.

''I'll just call him later when i'm sure my earbuds are safe. I'm going to my room now.'' i said heading for the stairs.

''Rima.'' my dad called, making me turn my head in acknowledgement.

''Will you accept?'' he asked seriously which made me freeze for a second then smile bitterly the next.

''I'm not the Rima Echizen that team America wants. I will never be the same as i was.'' i told him and went to my room.

After locking the door and switching off the light, i laid on my bed with my right arm over my eyes. I pulled out my phone a moment later, switched it on again and dialed Ryouta's number, ignoring the number or missed calls from him. It took just one ring for him to pick up but he didn't ramble like earlier, didn't even vent out his anger earlier when i hung up on him and dropped his calls. Yes, he can be annoying and loud, but even so, he's still my friend so he knows me well.

''Ryouta. . .I'' i started, listening to his suddenly ragged breathing. He must've felt that somethings wrong.

''will not be accepting.'' i finished then hung up immediatedly, switching my phone off again.

I closed my eyes as tears leaked out of my eyes and flowed down the sides of my face, remembering the time when i was still in America, when my arm was still perfectly fine. .the happy times. Ryouta was a fan of mine. Yes, a very annoying one actually. He follows me around to the point of even transfering to my school. Basically he was just a stalker until he proved his worth and earned the title of being my friend. He's kind, passionate and a true friend. He's always there when i need him. . .not that he actually ever leaves my side. I sighed. The only time that we separated was during the day of the incident. It was after school, we got into a fight with each other so we went separate ways for the day to cool off. It was the first time for me to walk home alone since we became friends. I felt unsettled then for some reason but shrugged it off as nothing, not knowing that that day would be the most dreaded day of my life.

''It wasn't your fault Ryouta.'' i mumbled as unconsciousness enveloped me.

NEXT DAY

''Ohayou Rima-chan.'' Nanako greeted as i sat in the dining table for breakfast.

''Ohayo Nanako-san.'' i said with a quiet yawn escaping my lips, blinking a second after realization hit me.

''Nanako-san? When did come back?'' i asked her and she chuckled a bit.

''I got back last night but you were already in your room so you didn't see me. Ohayo Ryoma-kun." she answered smiling a little at ryoma as he sat down beside me, merely nodding in acknowledgement.

''Oh, i forgot. Congratulations on getting well Rima-chan. So, how's school?'' she said as we ate breakfast.

''Thank you. It's okay, i've made some friends. . .well they're actually Ryoma's friends.'' i answered, smiling at the thought of them.

''Oh, the tennis team? Well you do play tennis afterall.'' she said and i forced a half-smile.

''Where's mom and dad?'' i asked, changing the topic.

''Oh auntie went out early for something. . .and uncle, i think he's in the temple.'' she said.

''Rima, we're going to be late.'' Ryoma butted in, standing up and heading for the door.

''Well be off then, Nanako-san.'' i said, following Ryoma out the door.

''Iterashai!'' i heard Nanako-san call after us.

''So. .back to first name basis huh.'' i teased.

''I've always called you by your given name.'' he retorted.

''You've been calling me nee-san since i came back, in case you don't remember.''

''Hmph.'' he ignored me.

''Haha. Just admit that you missed me enough to melt that cocky exterior of yours.'' i urged on.

''...'' he remained silent and just continued to walk which made me laugh even more.

''Oh hey Ryoma. . .have you heard of any upcoming tennis event?'' i asked him, curious if his club have announced anything about the Junior Team World Cup.

''No. Why do you ask?'' he answered.

I was about to shrug him off but got interrupted by Momoshiro-kun's arrival.

''Yo Echizen. . .Rima-senpai. Ohayo!'' he greeted as he slowed down to our pace, still riding his bike.

''Ohayo, Momo-chan.'' i greeted with a smile.

''Ohayo, Momo-chan-senpai.'' Ryoma greeted nonchallantly.

''How's Seigaku so far? You're classmates with Eiji and Fuji-senpai right?'' Momo asked which made me smile.

''It's really fun with Eiji around and Fuji is easy to talk to.''

''So are you planning to join the girl's tennis club?''

''Hmm. . .i don't think i'm interested yet. I'll think about it. So is there anything else you do besides tennis?'' i said, trying to dodge tennis related questions.

I glanced at Ryoma who was walking just a bit ahead of us. He looked uninterested but he probably is listening to what we're talking about.

''Well tennis mostly take up my time, but i do play basketball sometimes. I'm pretty good at it.'' he said, grinning.

''Oh is that so, well tell me if you have a game and i'll cheer you on.'' i said with a wink which made him blush a bit.

''What about you senpai? Do you play other sports?'' he asked.

''Yes. Actually, i do archery.'' i answered.

''Really? Wow, i never would have guessed. So you must have great accuracy...''

''Yes. Always right at the target.'' Ryoma suddenly said, walking off to the direction of his room.

''See you later Rima.'' Ryoma called at me.

''Oh. Later.'' i replied to Ryoma, realizing that we were now inside the building at the shoe lockers and that the first bell is ringing.

''Oh crap we're gonna be late!'' Momo shouted, while we rushed to change our shoes and ran to our rooms bidding a quick 'later' to each other.

IN RIMA'S CLASS

''Ohayo Fuji, Eiji.'' i greeted as i sat in my desk, panting a bit.

''Cutting it close Rima-chan. Ohayo.'' Eiji greeted.

''Ohayo Rima.'' Fuii greeted.

The teacher arrived then, just seconds away from my arrival and started class.

''You guys have club?'' i asked as they were heading out.

''Yes. We won't be long though, i think. Coach said she just have something to announce.'' Fuji explained.

''Oh, see you later then!'' i said as i waved goodbye to them, pulling out a book to read as they went out of view. I was fully consumed by my history book until i felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, interrupting me.

''Hello?'' i asked as i hastily put it on my ear without checking the caller ID.

''What time are you getting out of school?'' the other line asked.

''Ryouta?'' i asked.

''Yes it's me. So what time are you getting out?'' he asked again.

''Um, about 3pm. Why?'' i replied.

''Okay, i'll be waiting at your school gate at 3pm.'' he said then hung up. I held my phone in front of me, staring at it in disbelief. Did i hear it right?

I blinked as i heard the bell ring, signaling the end of classes. I looked around, realizing that i got dazed after that phonecall from Ryouta.

''Rima-chan? Are you okay? You've been dazed ever since we got back. . .'' Eiji asked worriedly.

I looked at them and nodded. Instinctively, i glanced at the school gates which is in view from our class' window and almost choked on air as i saw a standing figure waiting for someone.

''I. .i have to go. Tell Ryoma i went back first okay?'' i said and rushed out barely hearing them calling out to me.

I rarely get nervous. Even during matches or exams. . .i don't get nervous but now, for some reason. . .my heart has been jumping out of my chest with every step that i make towards the school gates. I continued walking but kept my head down.

''Rima.'' i heard him say and i almost flinched at the seriousness in his voice. Ryouta had always been a goofy person and i almost never see him without a smile. I've only seen this side of him on rare occassions where the situation calls for it. He must have sensed my discomfort so he gently patted my head which was still facing the ground.

''Care for a coffee?'' he said, less serious now. I looked up to see him smiling then extended a hand towards me.

''Like old times?'' he asked and i couldn't help but smile at him as i took his extended hand and started walking to the direction of the nearest cafe.

''You know i don't like coffee.'' i said squeezing his hand a bit.

''You can have the cake. You always do.'' he said with a smile.

Ryouta, unlike me loves coffee so we actually frequent cafes before but because i'm not fond of that specific beverage. . .he always have to buy me cake. I only drink water and juice afterall.

''I've missed this.'' he said, raising our entwined hands a bit to emphasize his thought.

''I almost thought that i would never be able to hold this left hand of yours like this.'' he said with a bitter smile.

''It's not your fault Ryouta.'' i said while giving his hand another squeeze.

''Have you started playing again?'' he asked and i could still feel that bit of guilt in his voice.

''I. . .yes.'' i answered hesitantly which made him look at me.

''I want the truth Rima. I flew half way around the world to hear the truth. I don't want you lying to me.'' he said in all seriousness.

I sighed and pulled him to an empty basketball court on our left side.

''I can. . .play.'' i started then raised our still entwined hands a bit.

''With this.'' i said as i put my right hand over our laced hands. His eyes widened a fraction and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I smiled at him.

''The doctor said that i will be able to play like before Ryouta. He made it clear to me that i am fully healed.'' i explained.

''Then why-'' he started but i held my right hand up to stop him.

''That incident. . .had affected me far more than i expected. At least that's what i've realized the moment my hand froze that first time i tried to play after i got discharged in Germany.'' i said, removing my hand from Ryouta's hold.

''I was happy yet nervous back then. I was nervous that my play would not be up to par since quite a bit of time had passed but the doctor had given me the okay to play so i went out to practice but as i said earlier. . .my hand froze. .no actually, my entire left arm couldn't move. I couldn't feel it. I panicked so i had it checked once again if i suffered a nerve injury but i didn't. It was all me, my subconscious. The incident left more than just an injury. My world fell apart once again after that. I've endured two years of surgery and rehabilitation. .for nothing. I couldn't play the tennis which i love so much. . .it was so heartbreaking.'' i told him and watched as guilt entered his face once again.

''Don't Ryouta. I hate seeing that look on your face.'' i said as i caressed his face with my right hand.

''During my rehabilitation, i was refrained from using my left hand for sometime so i eventually learned to use my right. I really love tennis and i couldn't stay away from it so i tried to play with my right and eventually got the hang of it. This is what's keeping me sane Ryouta.'' i said, reaching out to squeeze his hand with my right one.

''If i hadn't learn how to play with this, i wouldn't have made it back.'' i told him.

''No. If i didn't leave you before, you would never have been injured in the first place. I promised you i'd protect you but i-''

''I don't want to hear anymore of that. I told you it's not your fault. You're only human Ryouta. We got into a fight and went to cool off for a bit but it doesn't make you responsible for what someone else did.'' i told him.

''Did she contact you?'' he asked darkly.

''Not her. Her father.'' i answered.

''She's currently still in a mental institution suffering from what she did. She doesn't talk to anyone and is constantly beating her left arm so she's always tied up. He asked me if i would ever be ready to see and forgive her, that maybe we both needed closure.'' i said.

''The guts of that old man! She only got what she deserved!'' he shouted angrily.

''Enough with that Ryouta. My family have moved on from that, you should too. Stop bringing up the past.'' i told him.

The incident really made my family upset and they wanted to take matters to court but her mental state didn't leave them with much choice and after i got into rehab, the incident became a taboo subject within our family.

''How about you Rima? Have you moved on?'' he asked which took me aback.

''I'm trying, Ryouta. And it would really make me happy if you would stop with this guilt thing and move on too. Be happy that i'm here now.'' i said a minute later.

He looked to the side still looking troubled so i grabbed both his hands which made him look at me.

''This Rima in front of you is only partly back. So would you please stop looking back and help this friend of yours to fully regain herself instead?'' i rephrased it so he'd give in.

He stared at me for a few minutes and then released a long sigh.

''I really am no match for you.'' he said as he patted my head.

''Anyway, it's getting dark. Where are you staying? We should probably get home now. We'll go out some other time.'' i said and frowned once i saw realization enter his face.

''You haven't booked a place to stay yet, have you?'' i asked with mild annoyance.

''Sorry. I forgot. I went straight to your school the moment i arrived in Japan.'' he said with a nervous laugh to which i sighed.

''Come on. You can stay at my house. . .probably.'' i said, tugging his hand to the direction of my house.

''How long will you be staying here?'' i asked him as we were walking.

''Um. .i guess i can stay for three days at most. We have training for Junior Team World Cup which reminds me, are you really not gonna join Rima? Maybe this'll help you and we could be partners like before. We could be the best-'' he said, dawdling on and on.

I sighed. It didn't take him long to return back to his old goofy self.

''I wouldn't really have joined you guys even if i am my normal self.'' i stated to which made him stop and look at me.

''Huh? Why? You used to like it in America.'' he said.

''Japan is still my hometown Ryouta. If it'll be country vs country, ofcourse i'd choose Japan. Aren't you torn apart being half-american half-japanese?'' i said.

''I grew up in America so it is my homeland.'' he stated then sighed after a minute, walking forward once again.

''William sure will be furious when i tell him the news.''

''William?'' i asked.

''Yeah. William Wittholm, you know that guy you beat in a friendly match that became really fascinated with you. The one who gave you that coffee flavored cake that you hated. He's actually team America's coach. He can actually be quite obsessive so be careful with him.'' he said.

''Oh him? No wonder he was good. But i really did hate that coffee cake.'' i said.

''He was the one who told me yesterday about your invitation so as thanks, i told him not to give you anything coffee flavored when you get there. His face looked funny when he remembered.'' he said with a grin.

''Enough with that stupid coffee cake. It's his fault for not telling me, i mean it had chocolate on top so i thought it was a chocolate cake. I didn't mean to spit it on his face.'' i defended.

''He's still fascinated with you nevertheless.''

''Okay, enough of that. What's with this Junior team world cup anyway?'' i asked.

''It's a collaboration of the men and women's tennis association. So many talented players had emerged from young age so they've decided to start this huge event.'' he explained.

''So girls can play with boys? even in singles?'' i asked.

''Yes. It can range from all men, all women to a combination of both depending on the preference of the team. You see there are some contries where women plays better than men so they made it like that. Isn't that great?'' he said smiling.

''A game where everyone is treated equally. . .it is indeed.'' i said smiling at him.

''Well we're here. You've always been welcome at our house so there's no problem. And you're used to Ryoma hating you right?'' i grinned at him.

''Tadaima!'' i called once we got inside, taking off our shoes and making our way to the kitchen where we saw mom and Nanako-san.

''Mom, Nanako-san.'' i said as we stopped behind them.

''Oh, Rima Okairi. Ryo-kun! It's been a long time! Have a seat.'' my mother said as she spotted my friend.

''Oh, by the way this is Nanako, Rima's cousin. Nanako this is Ryouta Hijiri, Rima's friend from the US.'' my mom introduced.

''Nice to meet you.'' they both greeted each other.

''Um mom, can Ryouta stay here for three days? He's forgotten to book a place to stay.'' i asked.

''Is that so. . .well it's no problem. We have a spare room after all. Please make yourself at home Ryo-kun. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can show him his room after then.'' my mom said as she and Nanako-san went back to cooking and setting the table. I motioned for Ryouta to follow me in the living room where my father probably is.

''Dad, Ryouta's here.'' i said as we reached him. He was sitting at the hall reading a newspaper with porno inside which i took away.

''And stop reading these ridiculous things!'' i half yelled to which Ryouta laughed.

''Still the same as ever Nanjirou-san.'' he said.

''Oh! What made you travel half way around the world huh shonen?. . .did you miss Rima that much?'' my father teased in a ridiculous tone which made me roll my eyes.

''Yes indeed.'' Ryouta answered with a grin, flinging an arm on my shoulder.

''Dinner's rea-'' i heard Ryoma call from behind so i turned my head to take a glance only to see an annoyed look plastered on his face.

''Oh, hello Ryoma. Just got out of the bath?'' Ryouta greeted with a smile, arm still hanging on my shoulder. Ryoma eyed his arm. If he wasn't so short, he probably would have swatted Ryouta's arm but that wasn't the case so all he did was stare at him annoyingly.

"What's he doing here?'' he asked with a sour face which almost made me laugh. Just like those good old days, Ryoma still don't like Ryouta for the wrong reason.

''He's gonna be staying with us for a few days.'' i explained and he narrowed his eyes at him.

''Hmph. Dinner's ready.'' he said as he left for the dinning room.

''Haha. Your brother's still as uptight as ever.'' Ryouta said as Ryoma left. I smiled, remembering the first time him and Ryoma met.

Our family went back to Japan when Ryoma and i were 6 and 8 respectively but my mom's mother, my grandmother who was still in America got sick just a year after we left so mom and i went back to take care of her while dad insisted that he wants to spend some alone time with Ryoma for a while and then follow us after so they stayed in Japan.

During their stay in Japan, i consequently was invited to US open and won in the women's singles division. I became the youngest competitor and winner then, only at the age of 10. That's when i met Ryouta or rather, that's when he started to stalk me. . .following me, and even transfering to my school but soon became my actual friend after a few months. Ryouta beeing goofy and childish at times, always comes to our house which became his everyday-to-go-to place since we became friends. One sunny day, Ryouta came barging in our house shouting that he finally did it. He was so excited that he started hugging and twirling me ariound but all the spinning made me dizzy so i wobbled when he stopped and tried holding onto him for support but i pulled on his shirt a bit much so we ended up on the floor with him on top of me.

Apparently, that was the time that Ryoma decided to show up after being away with dad for a year. My brother, knowing how forward American people are, thought of the situation wrongly and almost started a fight with Ryouta which i thankfully stopped but my defending of my new friend only made Ryoma more hostile towards him.

Thinking about it now, Ryoma's much more civilized towards Ryouta now than before and for that, i'm thankful at least.

''just be thankful that it was Ryoma and not my dad who saw us in that position, 4 years ago.'' i whispered to Ryouta and notice him pale for a second.

''We were destined to be together! It didn't happen since it's fate.'' Ryouta exclaimed proudly.

''To be together?'' dad asked with a cracking aura making his forgotten presence be remembered.

''Yes! As FRIENDS!'' Ryouta nervously emphasized.

''Good, since anything other that FRIENDS are not welcomed in this household. Now, why don't you go ahead in the dining room?'' my dad said with a fake friendly smile and ushered Ryouta to the direction of the dinning room.

''You know Ryouta brings no harm.'' i stated with a giggle.

''Rima.'' dad said rather seriously which made me on edge.

''It's about the Junior team world cup.'' he said and i sighed.

''I'm sending my reply to America tomorrow. I'm not joining them, we've already talked about this.'' i said dismissively.

''No, it's not about them. It's team Japan.''


End file.
